brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:Master Spectra
Customs * Hi, all custom creations on Brickipedia must be in the custom namespace, ie pages like Custom:Droideka, not Droideka- that page is reserved for official versions. Feel free to create a page in the custom namespace if you want to. Thanks, 02:45, December 20, 2011 (UTC) welcome!!!!! Hmmm... I don't know how to help you but did you try the create a new article button on the sandbox on the mainpage? 21:16, December 20, 2011 (UTC) its automatic and my youtube is MrDarthhenry. 13:06, January 6, 2012 (UTC) File:Probe droid.jpg * Please stop uploading this image- it contains advertising in it, something that we don't want on our articles. Thanks, 01:53, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ** No worries :) We do need to find a better image for the probe droid, the one we have is pixelated... 07:37, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey, the edits you've been making are good, but you've been putting them in the wrong place. How about adding some of that information to an article like DUPLO? :) Drewlzoo(talk) (blogs) 12:25, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Two things Firstly, I think you should look at this, where you will see that those tools come in 98 sets. Secondly, why do you have two blogs with pretty much the same content? Would you like me to delete one? 00:45, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Re:I need help~ * Sorry, but without any evidence, I can't take any action. I am pushing for a chatlogger so that anything that goes on in chat can be reviewed, but at the moment it's a case of one user's word against another's with no real proof either way. 04:41, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Warning Images * Please stop trying to pass off the Elf collectable minfigure as Legolas- this is misinformation. If you continue with adding misinformation, you will be blocked. 02:01, January 27, 2012 (UTC) ** Probably reading the MoS would help, and if you add any information about future minifigures/sets, you should be sourcing them. Best way to do things though is probably just to try things and just learn any mistakes you might make though :) 23:49, January 27, 2012 (UTC) You make? Did you make this? Cool Nice work on this did you use any parts you had with you? ya, i am thinking of making one with the Design of the video to the side watermarked photos Hi, please do not upload photos with a preliminary watermarked, like this one http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/File:Box_cut.jpg as this is against wiki policy. Thank you. 02:04, February 29, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, users that upload images from the Toy Fair that have watermarks are still in compliance with our policy. 02:07, February 29, 2012 (UTC) ::How? (Talkpage stalker) [[User:Darth henry|'''Father ]][[User talk:Darth henry|'and' ]][[special:contributions/Darth henry|''' Son']] May the force be with you. 02:11, February 29, 2012 (UTC) :::Because the images were publicly shown by LEGO to the public by these trade shows, making it totally legal to freely expose the files throughout the internet. 02:23, February 29, 2012 (UTC) I saw the Breakout special about two months ago... in more than just German. =\ 20:39, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Newsletter Newsletter Chat issues I have also had various chat issues since the change, try going on different chats to check if it's our chat feature or all of them. Newsletter Newsletter RE: kick I kicked you because you broke 2 rules. It was just a kick you can come straight back on ;) --'Brick bobby''' talk it's a trap! 16:59, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Can you call your file names something more descriptive, like DocOckInstructions, not D4e4o5g414f4w5w5n4z5m44426a4k4l4y5v2w5o4g5g4l4y5w2y29423x2v2w2u284o2e4u584n2s2l2p2. Thanks ~ CJC 16:58, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Awards Newsletter Newsletter Congratulations --BrickSticks (talk) 20:14, February 27, 2013 (UTC)